iComeBack
by ILoveSeddie7
Summary: Sam Puckett had never met her father. Her mother never talked about him. So what happens when Pam gets arrested leaving Sam home alone and a certain man shows up? Please read and review, WILL CONTAIN LOADS OF SEDDIE! :D I will update as soon as I can! Rated T for some violence and foul language.
1. iGet The Call

Sams's P.O.V

It was just like any other Saturday afternoon in Seattle for me and my two best friends. We had just finished another webisode of iCarly and were currently bumming around Carly's apartment. Carly was looking at some prissy fashion magazine and Freddork was messing with a nerdy application on his pearpad. I was busy eating some fried chicken when I got the call.

"Yello." I answered my cell phone.

"Yes, this is the Seatlle police department, is Samantha Puckett available?"

"That would be me..." I said

"Mrs. Puckett I'm sorry, we've called that you're mother, Pam Puckett, has been arrested." Said the woman on the line.

"God Damnit!' I said. "So what was it this time?" I asked starting to loose patience. Just like of my mom to go and get her self arrested again. We deffinatly didnt have bail money as of right now.

"Uhm... Oh dear God" I heard pages flipping. "Pam Puckett has been charged tonight with indecent exposure, robbery, diturbing the peace, and assulting a police officer. And this is her 7th arrest this year."

*sigh* "How much is the bail?" I asked.

"$50,000." she replied.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed, dropping my fried chicken leg. "I'm broke. How long is she being sentenced for?"

"5 months." the wopman replied.

"Aw fudge, I guess we'll live. It'll teach her a lesson anyway."

"So you're passing on bailing Pam Puckett?" She reassured.

"Yes maam, thank you for letting me know." We hung up and I turned to my confused friends.

"What's going on?!" Fredward asked.

"My mom got arrested agin." I calmly replied.

"Oh My Gosh!" gasped Carly. "What are you gonna do?"

"It won't really affect me, it's not like she ever exactly took care of me anyway." I said.

"So you're just going to leave your mom in jail?" asked Freddie.

"Yep. It's just 5 months, she'll live." I said as I put on my jacket. "I better get walking home before it gets too dark" I said.

Freddie stood up. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" he offered.

"Naw I'm fine. I said. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" said Carly and Freddie in unison.

Gosh when did the dork become so protective of me? I wondered. I'm a puckett, I don't need protection from that nub. Oh well I thought as I walked out of Bushwell Plaza towards my trailer.


	2. iMeet Him Again

Sam's P.O.V

I entered my trailer park about 15 minutes later. Now it was getting pretty dark. I took my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the front door. I walked into the little trailer home my mom I lived in. Well, for now I guess it's just me. My twin sister Melanie goes to a fancy boarding school half way across the country, and only God knows where my dad is, or if he's even alive. So it's just been the two of us for all these years.

Our trailer wasn't anything special, but I always thought it was nice enough. I had grown up here, when I wasn't at Carly's apartment this had been my home. I walked nto our little kitchen and got some ham and sat down in front of the TV in the living room.

I decided to watch The Hunger Games. About half way through I heard a knock at the door. "Who could be visiting me at this time?" I thought.

I opened the door to a grown man who appeared to be in his mid 40's whom I don't think I have ever seen before. He had dirty blonde hair and very familliar blue eyes.

"Sammy?" he says. How does this guy know my name?

"Who are you? And why are you at my house? If your one of my mom's exes she's in jail!" I said.

He chuckled. "No Sammy, I'm you're father. Don't you remember me?"

My mouth dropped. My father?! I don't even know how to react to this! He left years ago!

Me and Melanie were 5. We were playing a game outside when he told us he was going out to buy ciggarets and would be back in twenty minutes. We waited over 10 years years and he never did.

I slammed the door in his face and fell to the floor crying, shaken with anger. Of course I made the mistake of leaving the door unlocked.

The door opened and in walked my father.

"Pam has done a nice job with the place. Man, it's been forever. Where is she and Mel?"

"Why are you here?!" I screamed at him in disgust

"Sammy look, I know I've made some mistakes but if you'd just-

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE DAD? WE NEEDED YOU AND YOU JUST LEFT! AND NOW YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO JUST WALK BACK IN LIKE NOTHING EVEN FUCKING HAPPENED?! What's wrong with you?!

"Sammy there's so much to explain, if you'd just trust me and let me talk-"

"Trust needs to be earned." I say, shaking with hot tears running down my face. I just couldn't believe it.

"Well, I see you're still in shock. I'll be at the Seattle Hotel for a few weeks if you want to talk to you're ol dad-"

"Get out" I say, getting angry.

"Samantha I understand you're mad but please, here at least take my room and phone #-"

"I don't think you heard me right. GET. OUUUUTTTT!"

He finally stopped talking. I almost could've sworn I saw a look of hurt in his eyes. He nodded and walked out.

I couldn't believe it. He abandons his family, and then has the nerve to come back like nothing even happened?! What a dick!

I look down at the paper he dropped on the floor. I might just have to visit his hotel room later and give him a piece of my mind. I want answers.

My father wasn't ever really the best dad, but we sure coulda used him, but no, he left. He didn't deserve my forgivness. It's too late.

I went into my bedroom, paper in hand, and crawled in to bed. I was just so shocked so angry. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night. And with shame. One thing I got from my parents was that Pucketts never cry. But my so called father had made quite the move tonight.


End file.
